imposter
by ice-avenger
Summary: well it's a hitsuruki kinda. it's not that they love each other because the couples mainly are hitsuhina and ichiruki so no worries there it's just that the two main main characters are hitsugaya and rukia well and aizen is the main bad dude so ya. plz r
1. Chapter 1

Whooo! my second story!! Well I guess you can find out what happens once you read it! And by the way I will put up chapter 2 either today or tomorrow!!! so keep with me!! And please read and review!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What is that thing? Thought Toushiro to himself as he fought in the sky with an unidentified creature. He was already in bankai and his ice flowers were withering away. Petal by petal they shattered.

The thing before him looked like it had no real shape just a blob thing. As Toushiro looked at it hoping to find a weakness it began to form a shape. His eyes widened. The thing began to take the

shape of a hollow, but this was no ordinary hollow shape it was slightly human. The arms were like giant pincers and it was a sick purplish color. Toushiro's eyes grew bigger as it charged at him. He

barely dodged it, in the process his left wing was shattered and a cut began to bleed freely from his left cheek. His eyes that used to be huge narrowed into slits. They scanned the thing in front of

him. Toushiro stood and watched as the thing peered at it's pincer with Toushiro's blood dripping from it, still fresh. It raised the pincer to what looked like a mouth and the blood began to slowly

vanish from the spot it was before. Instead from the spot the thing began to change. first it formed a hand then an arm and a torso. It spread through out the thing. Toushiro looked and waited frozen

by alarm what that thing seemed to be forming into seemed so familiar, he new what it was the instant it began to form a sword band of emerald green. The thing began forming his head and face; the

thing wore a big smirk on his face. Toushiro looked at it… or well himself. He glared at it, and then charged at it. If that's me then it must have the same weaknesses. He went in for the kill

Hyourinmaru unsheathed and glinting in the sun. Toushiro aimed for the right side of the things stomach. He stabbed it right in the middle, warm blood gushed on Hyourinmaru's blade. The thing gave

almost no notice of the fact that Toushiro had just stabbed him, instead he cracked a huge grin on his face. At first Toushiro had no idea why it just stood there stupidly smiling at him when he had

just been fatally wounded. Then almost on cue the same exact same fatal wound appeared in Toushiro's middle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto stabbed the end of her released zanpakuto in the head of a hollow. As it disintegrated she walked over the frightened spirit of a seven year old girl. She walked over to the little girl and

leaned down her zanpakuto in her hand. She crouched down. "Listen it's all going to be alright okay?" She asked the girl smiling a reassuring smile. The little girl smiled weakly. "Ok" .she said her

voice small. Matsumoto put the butt of her zanpakuto to the little girl's forehead. When she removed the sword a mark that appeared to be a stamp was on her forehead. It began to glow and she

disappeared. "Hmph." Smirked matsumoto. "What a sweet little girl, I hope she'll be alright." With hat she turned around looking for her captain. Were is he? His fight can't have taken that long. She

thought to herself. She stopped and put her hands on her hips looking around. Then something warm splattered on her face. "Huh?" She raised her right arm and wiped off a bit of it and looked at it.

Her eyes widened. "Blood" she whispered. She looked up only to see her captain fighting above her. She clenched her hand in a fist. "Taicho!" she bellowed.

Toushiro clenched his teeth in pain. He shut his eyes for a second and then opened them staring at the thing in front of him. His vision began to blur due to the immense amount of blood pouring down

to earth from the wound in his middle. His vision began to fog as he lost more blood. "face it. You cant beat me. I have no weakness it's only you." Said the thing in front of Toushiro. "I cannot tell

you about my self but I can tell you my name, Petenshi. Toushiro's eyes began to close as the thing in front of him opened a hole in the air. As he fell he took a quick glance before he lost

conciseness. That thing… the hole it looks like… like the one to heco mundo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsumoto shunpoed over to her falling captain. "Taicho…" she whispered closing her eyes momentarily. She opened her eyes and in a second began calling soul society. She pulled a little

microphone out of her uniform and spoke into it. "Rangiku matsumoto fukutaicho of the tenth company requesting admittance to soul society, and immediate medical attention for Hitsugaya taicho."

She spoke into the mic reciting their titles. "yes maim rangiku-san."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeeeeee! Chapter one done!!!! Sorry it was so short I just didn't know how to end it because if I kept going chapter one would have consisted of …one… two… three! Three chapters long!!

I'm not good at writing chapter by chapter so ya!! Please review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi… uh ya I know I said I would update sooner than this….. but hey at least it's here … don't kill me… anyway…I kinda left it at a cliffy and I know I said or thought I said I would give you guy's a longer chapter….. But I'm just too lazy, plus it's Christmas eve and I have a head ace and stomach ace so forgive my retardation.. he, he, he. Well enough of my retardation and complaints and excuses on with the story!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach if I did you would know… --smiles mischievously--

&&

Matsumoto's eyes flashed with determination as she awaited for the doors of soul society to open. Then behind her a big wood and screen door appeared, it opened to reveal another door, that door opened to reveal yet another, (A/N: wow they just keep commin huh?)finally that door opened to reveal a world parallel ours. A/N ya finally

"Here we go." She walked in to the doors with her captain in her arms.

As she walked a hell butterfly appeared by her head.

"Matsumoto-san we have the preparations ready for Hitsugaya taicho." Spoke the butterfly like a radio.

Matsumoto blinked. "right." she said picking up the pace.

She walked through the final doors. The second she stepped foot in soul society she began to shunpo.

"Just a little faster." She urged herself.

Then she arrived in front of the fourth division. Ready to collapse from using so much shunpo she rushed in. she looked around wildly looking for someone to take him for treatment.

"Ah! Matsumoto-san here! Bring Hitsugaya taicho here!" shouted a shinigami dressed in clothes ready for surgery.

"Thank you hanataro-san." Said matsumoto her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

"Alright take him to surgery!" yelled the shinigami. "yes sir." Said a shinigami as he ushered Hitsugaya down the hall on a rolling bed a few shinigami by him surrounding the bed. Hanataro nodded and then he gave matsumoto a comforting look.

He'll be alright matsumoto-san do not worry." He gave her another comforting smile and rushed down to the hall to the emergency room were they took Hitsugaya. On his way he tripped over a pot with a small tree inside and over his own two his own to feet.

Ow ow ow ow ow. He said rubbing his backside for the second time. Then he took off again to Hitsugaya's room only a few feet away. Matsumoto smiled a little.

" huh, I guess the only thing to do now is wait." Said matsumoto thinking out loud. "I guess I could wait… with a little sake." Said matsumoto thoughtfully as she walked out of the fourth division. "no she said stopping herself on the steps. "it wouldn't be right, Hitsugaya taicho.. Sake… Hitsugaya taicho…sake." She said over and over each time she would raise one of her arms like a balance beam. "sake is good for the soul!" she yelled and took off for a bar insanity finally taking over.

&&

Now out of soul society we are find ichigo in quite a pickle (A/N lol! Pickles!!!!!! Don't you think it is ironic pickles? Strawberries?)

"ichigo I will kill you!" yelled rukia chasing ichigo down the street kon flapping around as he clung desperately to her head. She ran with a big poster of some sort rolled up. From what you could see of the poster it had the letters c.h.a on it, who can guess what it is? Ichigo skidded and ran down an alley way. "shit!" he cursed as he found out it was a dead end. Even though he saw a sign that said "dead end". Rukia came flying down the alley only seconds later.

"ichigo I will keeeel yew!!!!!!" yelled rukia brandishing her awesome rolled up poster.

"wha..what did I do?" said ichigo gulping for he knew exactly what he did.

"you! i… you insulted chappy!!!" yelled rukia furiously.

Ichigo sweat dropped. He had seen rukia get mad on many occasions including when he insulted chappy but for some reason rukia got madder than mad this time.

"rukia…" tried ichigo but rukia cut him off as she came in closer ready to pummel him to death with as you should all have figured out was her chappy poster.(A/N: where'd she get that from??? O.o)

"r… rukia st.. stop!" stuttered ichigo to no avail.

"why should i?" asked rukia

"b.. because you chased me into a dead end that's why!" yelled ichigo gaining a little confidence and becoming a little angry with himself for not standing up to.. to a… a girl!!

Rukia just smiled evilly. When ichigo saw this all confidence and any other emotion went down the toilet replaced by fear. Rukia stepped closer to him. "ichigo you got into a dead end by your own stupidity!" she yelled.

" and I'll make sure you die right here right…" she was cut off by her soul pager going off.

&&

Ooooo! Cliffy! I bet you all know what will happen with rukia and ichigo but it has more depth than that… and Hitsugaya's gets really interesting.

Well I've done about.. okay three to four 1/2 pages which is not alot but still, it's something… ya anyway is it me or is this the best type eva?????? Wooooooooh! Anyway please review or I will come and kill you in your sleep. --smiles evilly—also merry Christmas to everyone!!! I'm stuck at my grandparents house so no internet for me….  sad story 

Ps… sorry about how boring the story has been lately I promise it will get better it's just I a rough boring spot but it gets more actiony and everything just gets better trust me I just don't feel lyk typing it cuz I'm a procrastinator with major writers block AND more IMPORTANT things to do.


End file.
